weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Geeologic Time Scale
The Geeologic Time Scale is the time scale used in the United 'Gees Galaxy. Each period is sometimes represented as a Fakegee. Weegee-forms have existed since the Archeegee, but never got extinct so stuff like Weegeesaurs still live in the Galaxy. Currently, it is the Meghalaygee, of the Hologee, of the Quaternergee, of the Cenozogee. Precambreegee * Hadeegee * Archeegee ** Eoarcheegee ** Paleoarcheegee ** Mesoarcheegee ** Neoarcheegee * Proterozogee ** Paleoproterozogee *** Sidereegee *** Rhyaceegee *** Orosireegee *** Stathereegee ** Mesoproterozogee *** Calymmeegee *** Ectaseegee *** Steneegee ** Neoproterozogee *** Toneegee *** Cryogeneegee *** Ediacareegee Paleozogee * Cambreegee ** Terreneuveegee *** Fortuneegee *** Stage 2gee ** Weegeeries 2 *** Stage 3gee *** Stage 4gee ** Weegeeries 3 *** Stage 5gee *** Drumeegee *** Guzhangeegee ** Furongeegee *** Paibeegee *** Jiangshaneegee *** Stage10gee * Ordoviceegee ** Early *** Tremadoceegee *** Floeegee ** Middle *** Dapingeegee *** Darriwilleegee ** Late *** Sandbeegee *** Kateegee *** Hirnanteegee * Silureegee ** Llandovereegee *** Rhuddaneege *** Aeroneegee *** Telycheegee ** Wenlockeegee *** Sheinwoodeegee *** Homereegee ** Ludloweegee *** Gorsteegee *** Ludfordeegee ** Pridoleegee * Devoneegee ** Early *** Lochkoveegee *** Prageegee *** Emseegee ** Middle *** Eifeleegee *** Giveteegee ** Late *** Frasneegee *** Fammeneegee * Carbonifeegee ** Mississipeegee *** Tournaiseegee *** Viseegee *** Serpukhoveegee ** Pennsylvaneegee (Weetles first appeared during this time period) *** Bashkireegee *** Moscoveegee *** Kasimoveegee *** Gzheleegee * Permeegee ** Cisuraleegee *** Asseleegee *** Sakmareegee *** Artinskeegee *** Kungureegee ** Guadalupeegee *** Roadeegee *** Wordeegee *** Capitaneegee ** Lopingeegee *** Wuchiapingeegee *** Changsingheegee Mesozogee The Weegeesaurs are originally from this period, but like all Weegee life forms they are immortal and so never got extinct. They are mainly found on Primalia now. * Triagee ** Early *** Indueegee *** Olenkeegee ** Middle (Fleyes first appeared during this time period) *** Aniseegee *** Ladineegee ** Late *** Carneegee *** Noreegee *** Rhaeteegee * Juragee ** Early *** Hettangeegee *** Sinemureegee *** Pliensbacheegee *** Toarceegee ** Middle *** Aaleneegee *** Bajoceegee *** Bathoneegee *** Calloveegee ** Late *** Oxfordeegee *** Kimmeridgeegee *** Tithoneegee * Cretagee ** Early *** Berriaseegee *** Valangineegee *** Hauteriveegee *** Barremeegee *** Apteegee *** Albeegee ** Late (the first Snakegees appeared during this time period) *** Cenomaneegee *** Turoneegee *** Coniaceegee *** Santoneegee *** Campaneegee (Lambeoseegee was originally from this period) *** Maastrichteegee (Weegee Rex was originally from this period) Cenozogee * Paleogeene ** Paleogee *** Daneegee *** Selandeegee *** Thaneteegee ** Eogee *** Ypreseegee *** Luteteegee *** Bartoneegee *** Priaboneegee ** Oligogee *** Rupeleegee *** Chatteegee * Neogeene ** Miogee *** Aquitaneegee *** Burdigaleegee (The Kakapogee first appeared during this time period) *** Langheegee *** Serravalleegee *** Tortoneegee (The Geebil first appeared during this time period) *** Messineegee ** Pliogee *** Zancleegee (The Budgeegee first appeared during this time period) *** Piacenzeegee * Quaternergee ** Pleistogee (Paleolitheegee lived during this time) *** Geleegee *** Calabreegee *** Chibaneegee/Ioneegee/Middle Pleistogee *** Taranteegee/Late Pleistogee ** Hologee (Kakapogees, Geebils, Budgeegees, Peertreedgees, Beegs, and Snakegees live in this time period) *** Greenlandigee *** Northgrippigee *** Meghalaygee Category:Timeline